Melon
by Iiekokoro
Summary: Ichigo and Ishida get separated from the others during a mission. A bit lost and hungry Ishida more than grateful when near their temporary shelter Ichigo finds a melon. A story about why you shouldn't eat wild things no matter how hungry you are. PWP Request fic Ichigo/Uryuu BL, yaoi


AN: Hello this is a one-shot request from Barbiegirl1993. I hope you like it. If you want send me a request.

Melon

"This is your fault entirely."

"Uryuu shut up please shut up."

"Don't call me that Kurosaki. We came all this way because you let that hollow escape trying to show off!" Uryuu continued, "Now we're lost."

"You're giving me a headache!" Ichigo yelled, "You didn't have to follow me!"

"I chased after the hollow first you followed me because you have some arrogant hero-complex!" Ishida returned. "I can't even sense a familiar rei to find our way back."

Ichigo sighed and they continued walking. He shrugged a little disappointed he couldn't offer Ishida any help. He didn't think they'd gone that far but perhaps he wasn't paying attention to the distance as much as he should've with the flash step.

"I'm sure everyone is looking for us. Why don't we rest for a bit you looked drained?"

Ishida opened his mouth to retort but his stomach did for him. He looked away quickly defensively holding his stomach. "I'm fine the sooner we get back, the better."

Ichigo resisted rolling his eyes, "Let's look for some food then. It's getting dark so we can at least do that. You need to restore your energy if we want get back. We're in the country side it looks like maybe we'll find a farm."

Ishida didn't make a reply only continued walking. They continued that way for an hour or so more in a stale silence. Ichigo spoke up when he spotted a small building.

"Ishida look," Ichigo stopped, "It's getting too dark for us to do anything useful. There's a little house over there and it looks good enough, let's go build a fire and rest up."

Ishida sighed not wanting to agree with the other teen but knowing he was right. His hunger pains had only increased and of course the fatigue of fighting and traveling all day was wearing on him. "I guess you're right Kurosaki."

The house seemed small and abandoned. Ishida approached cautiously, "I'll check the inside."

Kurosaki nodded, "I'll check around the outside."

The house was, to Ishida's relief, empty. There wasn't much left behind by the previous owner other than a dusty futon, a lone wooden chair, a box of herbs and roots that smelt like tea, a chipped cup, a dented pot, a broken but usable broom, and a bit of fire wood.

"Everything's clear!" He called out the window.

He was setting up for a fire when Kurosaki entered the house. "I found something." He set down a bucket of water and one large round fruit. "There was a well and it looked like there was a little garden before it was abandoned. I found this. It looks like a melon and I think it's good to eat. I saw a few other ones that looked like it'd been eaten by some local animals so it's not poisonous I don't think. I've never heard of a poisonous melon anyway. Did you find anything?"

"Enough firewood to start a fire but we'll need more," Ishida shrugged, "There's a futon in that closet and a few odd ends in the kitchen, possibly tea. Everything's pretty dirty so it's been abandoned for a while."

"Cool, I grab a bit more fire wood."

Ishida had the fire started when Ichigo returned and was using the pot to boil water for the herbs. He'd swept enough dust off the floor to have a place to sit and opened two windows. Kurosaki returned with two arms full of wood.

"This should last us the night," He set it all down, he looked to the untouched melon, "I'll cut this up for you."

Ishida rolled his eyes and pulled a medium sized pocket knife from his side bag. "You don't need to use your Zanpakuto to cut a melon Kurosaki. After being tied up on one occasion in the Soul Society, I've come a little more prepared this time."

The melon seemed just ripe and the taste reminded Ishida of a honey dew. He was grateful for the food and happy that its sweetness could cut the taste of the bitter, though refreshing, tea. Kurosaki decided to try to be out the futon. It was odd to eat alone but of course he knew Kurosaki didn't need food in this form.

"Better?" Ichigo asked returning with the futon, "I think it's a little better now."

He nodded, "Thanks Kurosaki."

"No problem," Ichigo sighed sitting down on the floor. "I'll take the first shift if you want."

Ishida wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he was sure when he woke up. The fire was out, he assumed Kurosaki was meditating or dozing since real sleeping wasn't really a necessity in that form. His entire body felt hot but he wasn't sweating which was odd. He felt an odd twinge in the pit of his stomach but not a feeling that he'd made a mistake with the melon but something else he was all too familiar with being a teenager. Still it was odd and didn't quite feel right.

He slipped away quietly. Kurosaki said nothing as he stepped out of the house. Ishida found himself concentrating willing his problem to go away in the chill of the night but as minutes ticked by everything intensified. He felt dizzy, hotter and weaker. His mind flew to the tea in panic wondering if that had been the cause perhaps it had been some type of drugged blend. He silently cursed his gullibility. He'd been so desperate to get something else into his stomach when he should have been more cautious. He slumped against the house now panting as he undid his pants allowing them to fall to his knees. His boxers soon followed and he remedied himself the way any teenage boy in his situation would: masturbation.

Still his body felt foreign and overly sensitive. He covered his mouth as an unfamiliar sound escaped him and stroked faster, harder. He breathed harshly through his nose and held back noises not to disturb Kurosaki.

Ichigo got curious because Uryuu had been outside for a long time. He'd assumed at first perhaps he was taking a piss because after all Ishida was still in his human body and had to do those things. He'd waited and then waited them assumed perhaps Ishida had to more than piss because human bodies need to poop too. But he was taking a long time when he heard a thud, so he rushed outside to see what the hell was happening.

He wasn't expecting to see Ishida crying on the ground, half-naked with his hard dick in his hand and covered in his own cum. He silently cursed the full moon and clear sky for making everything so visible.

Uryuu looked at him shocked and pulled in his legs closer cutting off Ichigo's view. He stuttered trying to explain himself. "I-I j-j-just—"

"Ishida." He turned away, "It's fine. I heard a thud so I thought you hurt yourself. I'm going to go inside and we can just pretend I never came out here."

"No Kurosaki wait!" Ishida called out in a tone Kurosaki hadn't heard before. "It won't. I keep trying but it won't go away."

Ichigo turned back to him confused, "What do you mean?"

Uryuu's head hung down, "I keep trying to, you know, but I've only been able to once and it won't go down."

Ichigo frowned, "Did something happen?"

"I think—I think those herbs I used for tea may have been drugged with something," He shook his head, breathing harshly, "I've tried to but it's not working."

"Drugged?" Ichigo looked to the pale teen sitting on the ground, "Like sex drugs?"

"Kurosaki I can't focus and I don't think I can stand up anymore." Ishida held back a cry as the throbbing in his body grew strong, "It's just everything burns and I can't fix it. I need you to get me some water. I need to stay hydrated while it works through my system."

So Kurosaki quickly got Uryuu some water and watched him chug down nearly half of the bucket. Ishida had managed to pull up his pants to cover himself now but his problem was still very obvious and Ichigo had to force himself to look away.

"Thanks you can go inside."

Ichigo left quickly but the image of Ishida when he'd first exited the house floated through his mind as he paced inside the small house. Ishida's attractive. He could admit that. Girls called Ishida good looking all the time at school. He's what they call the "smart, student president hottie". There was nothing wrong with thinking Ishida is attractive because it's true. So was it really ok to think he was attractive when masturbating? Now he looked down to his problem. He'd never gotten hard in his spirit form before. He hadn't even known it was possible but I guess that's what a half-naked Ishida would do to him. He paced and paced but all he could think about was Ishida outside with some weird spirit sex drug in his system and him inside with his half-boner.

He peeked out the door again to find Ishida drenched in sweat and shaking.

"Fuck," he hissed out before moving towards him, "Ishida are you ok?"

Ishida looked at him with eyes clouded over, and he shook his head. "I can't. It won't come out."

Ichigo nearly carried Ishida into the house. What little strength he had left in his legs was gone when Ichigo laid him on the old futon. While Ishida shook on the futon, Ichigo had an inner battle. Would offering to have sex with his friend while he was drugged be the right thing to do? Little Ichigo seemed to think it was the perfect solution. Really how else did you get a sex drug out of your system without suffering than with sex?

"Ishida," He sighed running hand through his bright hair, "Do you—I mean geez I'll help you out if you want me to."

Ishida curled into himself, and gave a rasped answer. "I…I'll be…fine."

"Uryuu seriously it's not a big deal. I mean it's a sex drug so you're supposed to have sex to get rid of it or else it'll just keep hurting."

"We can't."

"No one will know." He shrugged, "We're completely alone out here. We can just do it and pretend it never happened."

Ichigo moved towards the other. "Ishida it's not like this is ever going to happen again. I just…it just scares me a little that you're all white and shaking like you'll die."

"I…I won't," then he whimpered—whimpered and Ichigo gave up.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Ichigo half-yelled shoving his hand down Ishida's pants. "It's just sex not a big deal. We're teenagers and teenagers have sex. We're just doing this because you need to. I was stupid and got us stuck out here with barely any energy to get back so it's fine. We're just two friends. I'm just a friend helping a friend."

His explanation was wasted as Ishida squirmed incoherently beneath him. Then as Ichigo was palming Ishida inside his pants and unzipping his shirt he realized he was finally having his first sexual encounter and it wasn't even in his physical body.

Ichigo had watched a fair amount of porn, sure he hadn't watched any gay porn but he figured it was mostly the same so he started with Ishida's nipples. Pink and small, they were already peeked and he thought they were cute so me put his mouth on one and enjoyed the way Ishida arched into it and put a hand in his hair. Ishida grinded up against the hand in his pants and Ichigo took that as a sign that he should get the Quincy naked.

It was dark but in what moonlight came through the windows Ichigo could see that Ishida was long and pale and perfect. He stroked Ishida according to sounds, and the way his slender fingers would fist in his clothes. High tones mean he'd made a good change to technique, low tones meant he liked it, very low tones meant he really liked it but now Ishida was biting his lip red and bucking against him. Ichigo knew what it meant and watched in awe as the quincy came beneath him yet the cock in his hand remained hard even as the ropes of semen ended. Ishida's shaking had lessened.

"Kuro-Kurosaki," He panted, "It feels hot."

Ichigo swallowed thickly. Ishida wasn't a girl so there was only one place to do it. His hand was sticky and wet with Ishida's cum and he hoped that would be enough for now. He moved his fingers carefully to Ishida's hole before slowly pushing one inside. Ishida gasped beneath him. He'd only pressed his finger to the second knuckle but Ishida's body was hot and tight but not tense. It was forgiving and almost easy to get that first finger completely inside.

"Is it ok?" he asked, looking to the squirming Quincy, as he began to move the finger.

Ishida shook his head, "More."

Ichigo didn't need much more encouragement than that and he slowly slipped another inside the pliant body. He chalked up Ishida's body compliance to the drug. He'd seen how this worked in porn with women normally it would take more work that this but Ishida was pushing back against the two fingers inside his body and Ichigo took the opportunity to give his first finger fuck. He smirked at all the reactions he got and used his other hand to pull down his hakama and work his own cock.

"You know you're pretty sexy," He chuckled.

Ishida didn't seem to hear him. He could focus only the heat coursing through his body at Ichigo's every touch.

Ichigo pulled his hand from Ishida removing his clothes completely and then puling Ishida from remainder of his clothes. Ishida laid still complying with movements with no real strength of his own. Then both naked Ichigo grew a little nervous. He turned Ishida over and pulled him to his knees.

"I'm," He took a deep breath lining himself up, "I'm putting it in."

Ishida's body felt like it sucked him in, it was hot, tight and Ichigo groaned in the back of his throat. He briefly wondered if he could even come in his shimigami form. Beneath him Ishida arched up, whatever had been in the tea clearly taking complete control as he gave in.

"More."

Ichigo groaned at the husky request. Ishida's voice sounded so much more pleasant when he was turned on. He began pumping into the quincy's body all other thoughts gone. It didn't matter that Ishida was in some sexy drug haze or that they were lost in the middle of the spirit society or that people could be tracking them down at this very moment or that they were both boys and that just earlier than day Ichigo had been sure he wasn't gay. All Ichigo cared about at that moment was getting the other teen to scream out his name the way he'd seen big breast porn stars do.

"Is it good?" He asked licking his lips as he looked down at the other.

"It-it's good."

He wasn't able to get Ishida to scream like that. Ishida came with a choked sound that Ichigo didn't think was good enough. So he did what they did in porn and changed positions. Somehow he still hadn't come even though he'd never had a better sexual encounter in his life (technically it was the only sexual encounter he'd ever had in his life). Now he had Ishida turned over hands and knees, he paused teasing them both as he placed himself just outside Ishida's hole. Ishida only made a sexy whimpering noise and pushed back. Ichigo hissed as the other half impaled himself onto his cock.

"Kuro-saki, please," Ishida's legs slid further apart, "It's too hot."

"Fuck Uryuu you just came." He groaned sliding home.

"Make me come again. Make me come again," He chanted as Ichigo began to thrust into him.

Ichigo gave a breathy chuckle, "And again and again huh?"

"Yeah, until—ahhyn until I-I can't any-more," He was moaning louder now.

So he pounded into the Quincy in this position he was able to make Ishida scream and it was satisfying.

"There! There! There!"

Ichigo didn't know the technicalities of it but he knew he had to keep aiming for that spot harder and faster if he wanted Ishida to keep screaming and shouting. It was deafening and wonderful. Sooner than he expected Ishida had come again. Still he was hard and wanting and even though his voice was growing hoarse he asked for more.

"Ichigo," he groaned as he pulled the quincy up to bounce in his lap. "Ichi—ah, ah, aahhh!"

Something about Uryuu's voice made Ichigo feel like he'd never felt before. Ichigo spent the entire night making Uryuu come over and over until he'd finally fallen unconscious. He'd learned that he couldn't actually spill in this form but that he could run down his energy until it went down.

Ishida woke up naked, sore, and hazy. What he remembered made him blush and he was only thankful that Kurosaki had stepped out and wasn't there to witness his embarrassment. He sat up carefully with a pained hiss. He didn't remember feeling any pain last night but of course the drug probably helped with that. He had bruises forming on his thighs and hips where Ichigo had held him in place. His throat felt sore and he remembered sounds coming out of him that he couldn't restrain. He was relieved and more embarrassed to find he wasn't covered in dried semen. It was nice that he wasn't covered in the evidence but he felt self-conscious about the other teen seeing and cleaning his body during daylight while he was completely unconscious. He sighed and stood warily grabbing his clothes so he could dress.

Ichigo returned just as he'd finished dressing.

"Hey, um I got some water for you. I figured you'd want some. Are you feeling better?" He asked.

Ishida noted the way Kurosaki avoided looking at him, the awkward tension between them. "Yes I feel fine now."

"Oh good we wouldn't be able to travel if you still had your—um stomach ache."

Ishida released a small sigh of relief; that's right they could forget it ever happened. "Yes we should get going."

They walked at a slightly slower pace, Ishida noted right away that it had been a courtesy to him that they wouldn't speak of. However they'd only trekked perhaps 5km when their search party spotted them.

Ishida was more than pleased when Kuchiki greeted Kurosaki with a slap to his head. "Why on earth did you let that hollow get passed you? Then you blocked Ishida's shot when you were way less far out before we lost you two."

"I know sorry, sorry, I'm stupid. I've had to hear all of this from Ishida already." Kurosaki groaned.

Thanks to their search party they were able to return to their exit quickly. Ishida observed as Kurosaki made small talk with the others but remained quiet himself.

"Bootleggers?"

"Yeah, we ran into them looking for you two," Abarai explained. "They use different things to make different drugs. The ones we caught were making illegal aphrodisiacs."

"Aph-aphrodisiacs?"

Kuchiki nodded, "Yeah from a melon. It's actually pretty rare. It's supposed to be very potent to people who are reishi sensitive. So it probably be really bad if they found you. They would have tried testing it on you Ishida-san."

"Made from a melon?" Ishida asked needing the extra confirmation.

"Yes, a melon."

Ishida nodded feeling anxious. Kurosaki glanced at him as they said goodbyes and made their return.

"It wasn't the tea." Ishida said in dull voice as they returned.

Ichigo looked to the other directly for the first time that morning, "Ishida, didn't you eat some of that melon this morning?"

He sent him a stony stare, "Get your body and meet me at my apartment now."

He'd never seen Ichigo move so fast in his life.

Ichigo ran as fast as his body would let him. Ishida opened the door only seconds after he'd buzzed and pulled him inside roughly slamming and locking the door behind them. Ichigo only pinned the already stripped down teen to the door. Ishida was unzipping his jeans with shaky hands and Ichigo helped to pull them down so he could grind his half hard length against the erect boy.

Ichigo leaned down they were both already panting for different reasons. "Can I kiss you?"

"Kiss me?"

"Yeah," Ichigo went on unnecessarily, "A friend helping friend kiss."

"Don't be stupid Kurosaki if you want to kiss me don't give a stupid reason like that. It's bad enough we're in a situation that's due to our incompetency." Ishida took a deep breath. "If you have something to say just say it because I can feel my mind slipping."

"From now on when I fuck you I'm going to kiss you because your lips are pretty," Ichigo growled placing a harsh kiss on the other, "And after this I'm going to take you on a date or something because friends don't fuck each other even if one of them is drugged."

"Ok, ok date whatever," Now Ishida was kissing him feverishly, "Hurry, hurry I can feel it. Make me come."

It was better in his physical body. Ichigo noted that right away and he did his best to be gentle because Ishida had bruises from the last time and Ichigo felt guilty. This time it was harder to please Uryuu because of course his stamina in his physical body was much different from his spirit form. Everything felt better and unlike the feeling of all that pent up energy being drained he could actually come. Ishida was more aggressive this time, he'd straddled Ichigo and rode them both to climax and was intent on doing it again.

"Get hard," Ishida panted leaning over him licking at his lips, "Please, please, please."

"Christ Uryuu," he spoke around kisses, "I don't have anything helping me out."

"One more," Uryuu moaned, rocking himself against the other wanton, "Just one more."

Ichigo groaned as he felt his cock stirring at Uryuu's ministrations. "Time," He hissed as Ishida nibbled at his neck, "Just give me a few minutes."

Ichigo flipped them over kissing his way down Uryuu's body before latching onto his hard cock. He was intent on making Uryuu come again before he got hard enough to fuck but it was his first time so it seemed awkward. He moved in ways he expected Uryuu to like being careful of his teeth and doing his best not to gag himself. The taste wasn't bad or good, it was mostly salty.

Uryuu was still beneath him as though he'd melted into the bed. He said little to nothing only small shuddering breaths escaping him. It took a long time to make Uryuu come and of course the only warning Ichigo had was a sharp cry before cum was filling his mouth and he was gagging. He pulled off quickly getting a lovely dose on his face before moving further away to cough and ensure he wouldn't choke. Beneath Uryuu was still hard and completely out of it.

He reached out grabbing at Ichigo. Ichigo hissed as he was scratched avoiding Ishida's grabby hands.

"More, more," Uryuu was shaking his voice hoarse and wavering.

Hard again, Ichigo pushed into Uryuu intent on making this the last round. Uryuu was slick from the previous times he'd come inside the other, but his body was still very tight. After the night before and their earlier rounds Ichigo had expected the tightness to wane but it did not. He attributed it to being another effect of the drug and didn't know whether to feel thankful or resentful. Ichigo cursed under his breath as he thrust in and out.

"So wet and tight," he groaned. He focused on pounding himself as deep as he could into the other.

Uryuu seemed to have lost all strength. He panted harshly and his eyes were glazed over. Ichigo licked his lips and pulled Ishida more firmly against his body. His movements sped up but he was consistent with moving into Ishida deep and hard.

"Christ," He gasped as Uryuu orgasmed beneath him.

Uryuu's entire body tensed, a choked sound escaped him and he came. Much like the night before, Uryuu spilled for a long time, ribbons of cum escaping him in slow spurts. Ichigo moved faster, fighting through his exhaustion to find his own release. He pulled out just as it hit his coating Uryuu with his cum before falling next to him drained.

Ichigo didn't remember falling asleep only waking up. It was night now and Uryuu was still sleeping beside him. Ichigo sat up. He was itchy, dirty, and hungry. He decided to shower first, making himself at home. He was luck he and Uryuu were pretty close to the same size. The clothes he borrowed were only a little tight.

After showering he returned to the bed to remove Uryuu from the dirty sheets. He was amazed that he was able to wash the quincy off, dress him, lay him on the couch, change the sheets, and move him back to the bed without him stirring once. With Uryuu taken care of, he made his way to the kitchen. He thought for a moment if it would be better for him to return home and eat there or simply stay the night. He decided on the latter. He and Uryuu were dating…well they would be dating after they went on a date, which they were going to do soon and he had to take care of his boyfriend. Surely it would be hard to Uryuu to move around tomorrow after how many times they did it. It was best that he stayed.

On Uryuu's fridge there was a grocery list and Ichigo sighed as he opened the fridge thinking he'd have to make a run to a nearby convenience store.

However there was a bit of food inside the fridge but what caught his eye was a small round watermelon. He removed it from the fridge and left the apartment.

"Thanks a lot but I don't want you anywhere near my boyfriend ever again." He grumbled glaring at the melon before tossing it into the dumpster.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Thanks for reading.


End file.
